Birthday Present Belated!
by This.Lonely.Hour
Summary: -Wrote this a week ago, gomen Sasuke!- All Sasuke wants from Naruto is one little gift, that's it... SMUT LEMON guy on guy action -YAY!- NaruxSasu -uke Sasuke!-ONESHOT-


Naruto Uzumaki mouth opened wide as Sasuke Uchiha, his boyfriend and lover of a year slammed the door in his face. "Sasuke?" He shouted, banging his fist on the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you."

"Go away."

"Sasuke!!"

"Naruto…not today."

"Jesus, Sasuke…let's talk." Naruto sat slid his back down and sat on the carpet "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"Don't call me that." Came Sasuke's annoyed voice from the other end of the door, Naruto rolled his eyes. He was used to this type of behavior from Sasuke, the teen usually never got what he wanted (Except for revenge…oh, and Naruto!)

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well…let's see, about three fucken days ago I was bombarded by my fangirls and almost raped by all the shit they bought me, I also came close to loosing my hearing."

"Uh, Sasuke, why is this such a big deal?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his voice concerned "I mean…Jesus why were they giving you gifts, it's no holiday."

"DAMMIT, Naruto, it was my fucken birthday!"

Oh.

Shit.

"It was your birthday?" Naruto asked, putting his cheek on the carpet and trying to catch a glimpse of Sasuke.

"Hell, fuck you." Sasuke just sounded annoyed, never before had Naruto seen Sasuke act like this, he stood up and began jiggling with the doorknob. "Don't try, I locked it." Naruto could sense Sasuke glaring at him.

Naruto had just come to Sasuke's house today; they weren't living with each other yet, to check up on him. He hadn't seen his raven in four days, which now made sense, Sasuke was ignoring him.

And Naruto deserved it a little bit…just a lil'…

"Sasu, let me see you." Naruto stuck out his tongue as he concentrated on the lock of the door, using jutsu to try and unlock it. "I'll make it up for you." Naruto put on the most convincing, seductive tone he could.

Sasuke, on the other side of the door, shivered as he heard Naruto's seductive voice on the other side of the door, but he wouldn't give in. This hadn't been his dobe's first mishap, the list included…

1) Valentine's Day

2) White Day

3) And to add now…His birthday.

Sasuke had always gotten the dobe a small gift, a nice little date, a coupon for

Ichiraku, even Sasuke had tried to bake a cake for Naruto, but had failed…the result had been using the batter for…other things.

Sasuke's head shot up from in between his legs as he heard the lock click, the knob turned, and his blonde stuck his head in the door. "Sasu…babe, let's talk." He smiled at Sasuke, who just continued to glare.

"Maybe I should forget your birthday Naruto, how would you like that?" Sasuke stood up, rage going through his veins, how could Naruto be so calm and cheery right now, didn't he sense how mad Sasuke was.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, trying to pull Sasuke into a hug, but Sasuke pushed him away, his eyes boring holes through said blonde.

"I told you to go away, Naruto." Sasuke's glare turned half-hearted as Naruto looked at him with a desperate, saddening frown.

"What did I do, teme?"

"God, Naruto, I do so much for you…and I get sex back!" Sasuke raved, throwing his hands up "Sure, it's nice…beyond nice, I'll give you that. But fucken hell, just one fucken gift!" Sasuke blushed as his voice cracked on the last word. Naruto walked over to the shaking raven and brought him into a comforting hug, burrowing his face into his neck. (Since Sasuke was the taller one)

"I'm sorry." Naruto brought his hands up to Sasuke's hair and brought his lips up to Sasuke's "Let me make it up to you

The blonde pressed his lips against Sasuke, who just let Naruto kiss him, tired…and annoyed. "Gomen, Sasu-koi." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips, Sasuke opened up his mouth to say something, to protest, but Naruto plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, completely dominating the other teen.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke protested, trying to slink his arms out of Naruto's bear hug, probably trying to yell 'You pervert, stop!'

But Naruto took it as a satisfied 'mmmph!' and put his knee between Sauske's leg, rubbing it back and forth sensually, smirking as Sasuke broke away from the kiss and shudder, his face flushing red.

"Nnnaruto." He growled out, Naruto proceeded to move his hands down to Sasuke's firm ass and gave it a squeeze. Sasuke took in a sharp breath, rocking his hips back onto Naruto's leg. "Don't…I'm…" He panted "mad at you, dobe."

Naruto leaned in, his lips turned up so far it seemed like his face would crack. "But teme, angry sex is soooo good." He purred, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear, watching him cringe and whimper. "Heh, and your lower part seems to be enjoying it." Naruto removed his leg and ground his own hips against Sasuke.

"Fu…uck!" Sasuke grinded back with twice the force, twining his hands around Naruto's neck so he wouldn't fall on his bum, and tried to lead Naruto to the bed "After this I'm so going to beat you up." They paused, Naruto's hot mouth trailing nips and licks down Sasuke's delicious throat.

"Pffft, teme, you won't be able to walk." Naruto bit down on a sensitive spot on Sasuke's collarbone, watching as the older boy shuddered in pleasure. "For quite a while."

"Fuck you."

"Thank you teme, for that is what I'm going to do." Naruto leaned on Sasuke and made them topple to the carpeted floor. "I'm going to drive my hot dick into that tight little ass of yours, make you beg, cause baby it turns me on when you scream." Naruto pulled up Sasuke's shirt and rolled his hips forward, a hiss of pleasure slipping past his wet lips as the friction of cloth on him sent ripples of pleasure to his brain.

"If I…" Sasuke grinded back, kissing Naruto with full force, their tongues sliding up against each other "get fucken carpet burns…" Sasuke circled his legs around the blonde, using his own hands to pull of Naruto's shirt. "You're dead." Sasuke bit down on Naruto's lip, soft but hard enough to draw a few drops of blood.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed in pleasure, putting his hands up so Sasuke could pull of his shirt. "That'd be a riot." He pulled his hips up, except he didn't grind back. Sasuke looked up at him and glared, a mix between a growl of annoyance and a soft whine issued from his lips. "Don't have a shit fit, Sasu-teme, I'm done with you yet…not even close." Naruto brought his hands to Sasuke's pants and pulled them slowly, tantalizing, teasingly. Sasuke brought his hands to Naruto's but he pinned them above the ravens head and leaned down to lick the spot where his curse mark was.

"Nnn…" Sasuke's eye lids flickered, Naruto knew where all his sensitive spots were.

Naruto continued the sensitive licking, bringing one hand down and slipping Sasuke's pants off along with his boxers. "Teme…" He whispered in Sasuke's ear, watching as Sasuke glared at him with a red face. "I wanna suck you off." Naruto moaned seductively into Sasuke's ear, smirking to himself as Sasuke's breathing quickened. "God, you're the pervert, you like it when I talk dirty." Naruto started kissing down Sasuke's neck; he reached a nipple and licked it, watching as Sasuke writhed.

Naruto finally reached Sasuke's hips, ghosting his breath over his inner right hip, Sasuke gave him a stare. "Just teasing with you, teme." Naruto grinned, then softly grabbed Sasuke's cock and gave it a pump, almost cumming as he watched Sasuke's pleasured face as he bucked up into Naruto's hand. Naruto lowered his lips to the head and gave it a lick and then took it whole.

Sasuke moaned out, arching back, his cheek scratched along the carpet. "F…fuck!" He cried out, his brain and thoughts muddled. Sasuke's other 'head' brushed the top of Naruto's mouth and the blonde swirled his tongue around it. "No…no…" Sasuke closed his eyes and bucked again.

"You want me to stop?" Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't let him stop, he just enjoyed teasing the Uchiha. "Because I'm a little hungry, I feel like ramen…or maybe." Naruto gave Sasuke's cock a good, long suck. "Something salty."

"Oooh." Sasuke moaned out huskily, arching one last time and cumming in Naruto's waiting mouth as he swallowed; Naruto straddled Sasuke again and licked his lips.

"Heh, teme…that was shorter than usual…most the time I have to stick a couple fingers up to get you to do that, are you that impatient." Naruto leaned down and kissed his panting, almost out of it boyfriend on the cheek.

"You're…a real prick you know that." Sasuke huffed out, running the back part of his arm over his sweaty forehead. Naruto kissed him full on the lips and smiled.

"But you love me, no matter how many times you slam the door in my face, correct?"

"Mmmm." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded his head, a rare smile on his own face. "Just, promise me, you won't forget."

"I'm sorry about that." Naruto nuzzled his cheek against Sasuke's collar bone "Do you want to continue, Sasu-koi?"

"Hai, Mr. Hard on." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face got hot, but then Naruto smirked back right away.

"You caused that hard on, teme." Naruto brought his fingers to Sasuke's mouth "Suck, please."

Sasuke took the digits in his mouth and Naruto shivered in pleasure, Sasuke sure had a way with his mouth. Licking along the sides and coating them with saliva, Sasuke mewled against them. Naruto finally pulled them out and kissed Sasuke's forehead, leading his fingers down to Sasuke's hole.

"Hahhh." Sasuke sighed as the first finger entered him, Naruto grinned, the teme sure had gotten tight over three days. "You're not going to hurt me that easily, keep going." He grinned.

"As you wish." Naruto put the second digit in, pushing softly at first, then slowly scissoring. Sasuke furrowed his brow, but gave Naruto a look that said 'keep on going.' Naruto pushed his fingers up, trying to find prostrate.

"Oooh, there." Sasuke tensed up against his fingers, but then relaxed, his breathing almost erratic. "Fuck Naruto, just put it in, come on." Sasuke panted out, lust obvious in his eyes. Naruto leaned up to kiss him once again and plunged himself deep into Sasuke. "Mmmmm." Sasuke hissed out, the way he had done so made it sound like he was regretting it. "M…move." He hugged Naruto close to him. Naruto nodded and thrust again.

"Jeeze, who knew you could be so tight…feels so good." Naruto moved in and out of the panting Uchiha. "I'm not hurting you, right?"

"Just hurt when you entered me…" Sasuke smirked, then his eyes went wide, his mouth parted in an 'o'. "There!!" He shouted.

Pure music to Naruto's ears.

Naruto thrusted again, moaning loudly as Sasuke tightened around him in pure pleasure. "Ohhh…Sasuke." Naruto whimpered out, his breathing quicken along with Sasuke's. "So…hot."

Thrusting himself onto Naruto's dick he wrapped his legs around the blonde, mewling in pleasure as Naruto hit his prostate over and over again, dead on target. "Deeper, harder…Naruto!" He cried out, loud enough for anyone passing by to hear. Naruto took Sasuke's cock in his hand, pumping in time with his fast thrusts. Their sweat slicked bodies' emanating so much heat it was hard to breathe. Bringing his lips to Sasuke's curse mark he sucked and moaned against it, feeling the pleasure pooling in his stomach.

"C…cum." Naruto managed out in a shaky voice, then moaned loudly as he cummed deep inside Sasuke, Sasuke arched one last time and came upon their stomachs…mewling and panting softly. "Fuck…well that was a pretty good fuck."

Sasuke laughed, his voice hoarse. "I accept your gift, dobe." Naruto gently pulled himself out of Sasuke and helped him up, and then began to laugh. "What."

"Apparently the carpet gave you a gift too." Naruto managed out between laughs, then put his palm to his forehead "Laughing is bad after sex." He managed, looking a little dizzy. Sasuke turned and looked at his ass, growling softly.

"FUCK!" He yelled in pure anger "When I can walk, god your ass is mine, I get to top…hear that! I will fucken top you!" Sasuke started punching Naruto weakly, Naruto laughed and picked Sasuke up. Sasuke glared at him until Naruto kissed him on the lips, then the nose.

"Aishiteru, happy birthday, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke blinked…crossing his hands over his sweaty chest and puffing his cheeks out. "Yea…thanks, dobe…" Then he kissed Naruto back "Aishiteru, Naru-koi."

FIN!


End file.
